Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 001
The Lily Chevalier is the first episode in the Yugioh 7 Treasures anime. Summary Alleys In the darkness of Majestic City, street lights and the skyscraper's nightlights shimmer, illuminating even the darkest alleys. Aside from the late workers, the city is very much asleep accept for a few people in their Duel Runners ferociously dueling. They are all cloaked with their Turbo Dueling jumpsuits and helmets. One of the Turbo Duelists calls her team together, and they are quickly swarmed by several other Turbo Duelists. Surrounded, the leader tells her Lily, Camellia, Cherry Blossom, Sunflower, Iris, Gardenia, and Marigold to strike down their opponents. The surrounded duelists mock the eight women, as unfit to Turbo Duel. The screen then spans to the nighttime sky as the clashing of monsters and roaring engines of Duel Runners are heard. The screen then spans to each of the female Turbo Duelists now scattered across the city from the nature of Turbo Duels, each of them having defeated their opponents. One mentions her Life Points were not even touched. The girls regroup to their leader who has too won her match. She hoists her victim from his collar. She glares at the leader from the plastic covering in her helmet, a portion of her brown eyes being shown. She names them as on their rival gangs, Iron Speed, a Duel Gang of Machine users. She labels their leader as pathetic, and though her team was outnumbered As the girls regroup, the leader drops her captive and confirms their absolute victory. Then sirens blaze. Turbo Duel with Police All Turbo Duelists on site, victorious and defeated, mount their runners and dash. However, the law is on hot pursuit. Under the leadership of Officer Charles Gordon, they demand the duelists to stop under charges of illegal Turbo Dueling after hours. They notice none are slowing down, and on their Duel Runners, they speed up to capture their targets. Soon, the police initiate the Speed World 3 Field Spell to force the escapees into a Duel. The leader calls to the Camellia, but the jovial girls assures her teammates their escape. Her first course of action places her Duel Runner in autopilot, and the other girls follow suit. Then, the girl taps information onto the main screen of her Duel Runner; the screen then states OVERRIDING. The police force are stunned to see their forced Turbo Duel rejected by the girls, aside from one. The one tells her leader and her other teammates to push on, as she will knock the police off their trail. The leader tells her Lily to be careful, but the girls states its just Officer Gordon again. She's beaten him twice before and she'll do it again. The Marigold and Iris call her cocky, but the Sunflower instructs their Lily to meet up with them at the base. The Lily falls back as the other flowers kick their Duel Runners into overdrive. Charles is infuriated that they're getting away but hopes to use the remaining girl to lead them to their lair. However, the Lily falls back coming close to the policeman. When the man tries to knock her down with his Runner, the girl's pink and white steed accelerates forward, dodging, and drifts backward showing off some of her new skills with her runner to the infuriated police officer. The girls hopes Gordon did not expect her to lead him and the police to their hideout. Charles sarcastically denies until the Lily pulls off a tracker from her runner and crushes it, tells Charles his back-up plan while trying to run into hr was different and impressive. The other officers want to follow Gordon for backup but he instructs them to follow the other Duel Gang, many of whom have already been caught in their Turbo Duels. He states he can handle one girl himself. The officers follow suit, but the Lily taunts the officer, still drifting backward. She agains aligns herself with the police officer and tells him "ladies first," as she is reminded she has been forced into a Turbo Duel. The Duel begins, and the Lily summons Dandylion in Defense Position, along with a facedown. The police officer states that monster is a painfully obvious set up for an Advance Summon or Synchro Summon, but he'll make sure this setup will be costly. The Lily tells him to do his worst. Gordon summons Samurai Swords Baron and uses its effect to force Dandylion to Attack Position. Gordon then attack the weak plant, which damages Allie but also grants her two Fluff Tokens. However, Gordon is prepared with whatever his opponent brings out with two facedowns ready to strike. The Lily summons her Marauding Captain and Special Summons Fleur Synchron with its effect. Gordon believes she's summon her ace monster with Fleur Synchron, but she does not have all eight required Levels on the field. Lily states that "she" will come out later. First is the Hibiscus Phoenix, as she synchronizes a Fluff Token, Marauding Captain and Fleur Synchron. Her Phoenix rises to 2600 ATK with its effect. The Lily, however, predicts Gordon's facedowns will be quite troublesome, so she activates Speed Spell - High Speed Crash to destroy her remaining Fluff Token as well as a facedown on Gordon's side of the field, revealed to be Shadow Spell. The Lily, however, is not done, not ever ready to declare her attack. She summons Mystical Donator in Defense Position, and the monster's effect reduces its ATK to 0 as Hibiscus Phoenix's ATK rises to 3400. Gordon grits his teeth as the powerhouse. The Lily continues to taunt her opponent before she finally attacks, destroying Samurai Swords Baron and inflicting 1800 points of damage. Allie sets one card and ends her turn, before tells Gordon it might be his last. Gordon informs the Turbo Duelists that was her last turn, and he beings with summoning his newest Tuner Monster, Righteous Buster. He revives his Sword Baron, who gains a power boost, a Level increase. The two newly summoned monsters on sent to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon Colossal Warrior, who now boasts the piercing ability due to Righteous Buster's effect. The Lily asks why none of them have Crimson Blader in their Decks. It too is a Level 8 Synchro Monster and would prevent her from summoning a Level 5+ monster on her next turn. However, Gordon reminds her there is no next turn for the flower. Mystical Donator is soon destroyed, and the Lily is brought down to her last 800 Life Points. Gordon claims his victory is assures as he plans to wilt the flower with the effects of Speed World 2, but Allie is prepared for the double-edged benefits of the Field Spell, as she activates Nature's Reflection to make Gordon take all the damage he wanted to inflict. Gordon sets a card to end his turn, but the flower says the face down is worthless. The Lily draws. Her Speed Spell Counters increase, and she plays Limit Reverse to revive her Mystical Donator. Gordon believes she's plan to have Mystical Donator grant Hibiscus Phoenix 800 ATK and destroy Colossal Warrior. However, Colossal Warrior will revive itself with its effect, and he'll have enough Life Points to avoid any of Allie's attempts to activate Speed World 2. As he thinks this, Lily activates Speed Spell - Vision Wind to revive Fleur Synchron. Gordon is shocked to see the tuner, and the flower states "she" is about to come out. The Lily proceeds to Synchro Summon "her," her ace Chevalier de Fleur. Gordon attempts to banish the female warrior with Bottomless Trap Hole, but he is reminded of Chevalier's effect to negate the effect of a Spell or Trap during her turn once per turn. Bottomless Trap Hole is negates and destroy. Allie then boosts her warrior's strength by 800 with Mystical Donator's help. Chevalier de Fleur attacks, destroying Colossal Warrior. Gordon is left with 600 Life Points, but she revives his Synchro Monster. Gordon believes that he's still in the match and can win due to the odds of the flower's last card being a Speed Spell. Much to his shock, it is a Speed Spell: Reactor Pod, which allows the Lily to activate Speed World 2's effect, removing 4 SPC to remove Officer Gordon from the scene once more. Steam emanates from the man's Duel Runner as the main screen shouts defeat. The holograms fade and the Liy thanks her Chevalier for another win. The warrior nods to the Lily as she fades. The Lily spins circles around Gordon and his shutdown Duel Runner. She states the score is 3 to 0, and she's on fire. The officer curses, saying he'll get her yet, but the girl awaits the day as she drives off into the night. The officer is then notified on his Duel Runner that many members of the Iron Speed Duel Gang were captured, but some escaped. Officer Gordon lauds at the good news. He states that though they did not get all of them, their numbers have decimated and that is another victory in itself. The policeman then asks if he captured one of the girls from Floral Hurricane; however, Officer Gordon, seething, orders his men to bring the truck, as his Duel Runner has been temporarily shut down. The man on the other end asks about the situation, but Gordon hangs up without another word. He then slams his fist into the ground, swearing that he'll capture the Lily; he'll find her and bring her down personally. Sunday Morning One bright Sunday morning on a beautiful large home, one girl is still sleeping until 10 AM. A woman barges in ordering "Allison" to get up, but the girl is virtually unresponsive, only letting out little moans to tell her mother to go away. However, the woman yanks the overs from Allison's bed, which features the sleeping girl in a gown and cards scattered on her bed. The mother asks if Allison's been dueling all night, and Allison responds she's been making her Deck for the upcoming tests. The mother looks at the cards and asks where is the card she and her grandfather gave her. In an early morning daze, Allie scratches her bed head, asking which one, and she says "Fleur," the Chevalier de Fleur. Allie states its somewhere, but this only enrages the woman as it was Allison's first card. Allison adamantly claims she doesn't need it, as she has other cards. The woman exclaims that Allison does not appreciate things, adding that her grandfather scattered across the Dueling World for that card, for it signifies the Lily. The word sparks in Allison's mind, and she asks her mother not to call her that. Allison's mother just tells her to get up and breakfast is on the table. She leaves and Allison pulls out Chevalier de Fleur from under her pillow, stating she could never lose this card. She places the card on her Desk, adjacent to her books, leaving the other cards on the bed. Allison takes a shower and gets dressed. As she walks down the steps in her Sunday street clothes, her mother sends her back upstairs to clean her room, especially the cards on the bed. Allison does so, and notable arranges the cards into two different Decks. Allison then comes downstairs and greets her father, who is too engrossed in the paper to offer a response. She begins eating breakfast, and her father mentions the increase in Duel Gang battles. Allison continues to eat unflinching and asks what sparks his interest in the matter. As the Mayor of Majestic City, he begins, the man states illegal dueling after hours needs to be settled now. Allison asks why Turbo Dueling is illegal after hours, and the man says its too keep people safe. Allison retorts asking if its because he and everyone else is afraid of Turbo Dueling. Allison's father tells her to stop and his mind will not change. Allison rises from her chair, clearly upset and angered, asking why she cannot get her Turbo Dueling license. Allison's mother says it's not safe to her flower, but Allison retorts that grandma and grandpa were great Turbo Duelists in their time. However, the father states that Allison needs to be a great duelist first. Allison says she is a great duelist, but her father says her grads at Duel Academy don't show it, adding that he has considered removing her from the academy. Allison in enraged and storms from the breakfast table, snatches her purse from the couch, and slams the door behind her. Allison's mother asks her husband what he's so against dueling. He finally puts down the paper, saying it's a distraction and not a real occupation. It does nothing to benefit the world, and is nothing more than entertainment. Allison's mother says that's sort of what football is, but the man says that football is a sport, which is more than just a game. The woman, however, fails to see the difference/ She insinuates that her husband just gave up dueling because he could never beat him. Her husband states he could never beat that old man and he doesn't need to. Allison, back to the main topic, will go to a normal college and pursue a true career of her choosing, a teacher, doctor, technician, or something alike but not dueling. Then, two kids come down a boy and a girl, and they ask why Allie stormed off. Her mother says she's just going through some changes and tells her twins to come and eat breakfast. Hideout Allie is walking on the street, frustrated that her father does not understand her passion for dueling. She claims its the reason why she's had to do so many things behind his back. Until he understands, she thinks, she will continue to duel with her girls. As she things this two boys walk up to Allie and attempt to hit on her; however, the black-haired maiden is not interest and nearly crushes one of the boys arms with sheer force, as he aims for her hand. Allie continues walking, onlookers shocked and the boy in pain. Allie arrives at an abandoned parking lot, which was scheduled to be torn down, but none got around to it. At her arrival she is greeted by six other girls. The girls call her Lily, but she asks they call her Allie, since they are not dueling right now. Reeona throws her a soda and Allie plops on a red couch. The girls begin conversing, beginning with the outcome of Allie's match with Officer Gordon. Allie slyly states that she won, of course, as she would not be here otherwise. A hand bops her on the head, explaining she explains nothing less from Floral Hurricane's second in command. Allie addresses the bearer of the fists Julia, their leader and the "Rose" who states that Allie should have come back to HQ after her victory. Allie says that she didn't want any loose ends following her back to the hideout. However, Reeona states it was probably because Allie had to go back to being the mayor's eldest daughter, a statement, which Allie cannot refute. Allie redirects the conversation of the outcome of team Iron Speed, claiming since her father was hogging the paper this morning, she didn't read anything. Emon tosses the paper to Allie, who reads that nearly all of Iron Speed's forces are gone and can barely call themselves a Duel Gang now. The jovial Camellia Kai asks if they can consider them out of the equation, and Julia states their leader and sub-leader were caught and their remaining few members are hardly duelists. So yes, they can be considered out of the equation and their victory last night assured. Allie asks when the next battle will be, but Julia says she must coordinate with their net victims later. Until, they practice on each other and spruce up their Duel Runners. Allie, however, admits her impatience and decides to go out for a drive. Meadow reminds Allie to put on her helmet, as they don't want anyone knowing Mayor's little girl is a Turbo Duelist. Allie responds with "funny." She then goes to her Duel Runner and suits up before a joy ride. In the lot, Kai asks why Allie runs such a risk at becoming part of a Duel Gang. Julia states each of them have their reasons. For the affluent Allison Kingsbury, it's probably because her father refuses to understand a person's passion for dueling. Claire states it is because he was beaten mercilessly by Allie's grandfather and gave up dueling as a result of complete embarrassment. This cause some of the girls to chuckle, but Julia says it does not matter, for Allie is a great duelist. Even better, it's because she's the mayor's daughter that it's so great to have her. Even though Allie has shown undeniable loyalty to the gang, there may be a day when she wants to leave the group, and they can use her title as Mayor's eldest daughter to make her stay. In the streets of Majestic City, Allie is on her Duel Runner, gliding through the city with fierce intensity. She promises to show "him" how great she is and help their group conquer all the Duel Gangs until they're the only one remaining. Even better, she'll remove her shackles are a bottom student at Duel Academy and rise to the top to show "him" that she's great. Elsewhere, a mysterious diamond emits a magnificent glow. Featured Duel: Allison Kingsbury vs. Charles Gordon Turn 1: Allie (Allie: SPC 1/Gordon: SPC: 1). Allie sets a monster and sets one card. Turn 2: Gordon (Allie: SPC 2/Gordon: SPC: 2). Gordon Normal Summons "Samurai Sword Baron" (1600/1200), whose effect forces Allison's set monster to Attack Position, which is revealed to be "Dandylion" (300/300). "Baron" attacks and destroys "Dandylion" (Allie 4000 > 2700). Allie uses the effect of "Dandylion" to Special Summon two "Fluff Tokens" in Defense Position (0/0). Gordon sets two cards. Turn 3: Allie (Allie: SPC 3/Gordon: SPC: 3). Allie Normal Summons "Marauding Captain" and uses its effect to Special Summon "Fleur Synchron" from her hand in "Attack Position" (400/200). Allie tunes one of her "Fluff Tokens" and "Marauding Captain" with "Fleur Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Hibiscus Phoenix" (2000/2000), who gains 200 ATK for each card in Allie’s hand upon being Special Summoned until the End Phase (2000 > 2600). "Fleur Synchron" allows Allie to Special Summon "Mystical Donator" from her hand in Defense Position (800/800). Allie activates "Speed Spell – High Speed Crash" to destroy her remaining "Fluff Token" and one of Gordon’s facedown cards. Allie activates "Mystical Donator’s" effect to reduce its ATK to 0 to increase "Hibiscus Phoenix" ATK by 800 (2600 > 3400). "Hibiscus" attacks and destroys "Samurai Sword Baron" (Gordon 4000 > 2200). Allie sets two cards. Allie sets two cards. During the End Phase, "Hibiscus" and "Mystical Donator's" ATK return to normal. Turn 4: Gordon (Allie: SPC 4/Gordon: SPC: 4). Gordon Normal Summons "Righteous Buster" (900/300). Gordon activates Continuous Trap: "Powerful Rebirth", reviving "Samurai Baron" in Attack Position with its Level increased by 1 and ATK increased by 100. Gordon tunes "Baron" with "Righteous Buster" to Synchro Summon "Colossal Warrior," who gains 100 ATK for each Warrior-Type Monster in either player's Graveyards (2800/1000 → 3100/1000). "Righteous Justice", being used as a Synchro Material Monster for a Warrior-Type monster, grants "Colossal Warrior" the Piercing ability. "Colossal Warrior" attacks and destroys "Mystical Donator" (Allie 2700 > 400). Gordon activates "Speed World 2’s" effect, removing 4 SPC (Gordon’s SPC: 4 > 0) to reveal "Speed Spell – Explosion" and inflict 800 to Allie as damage. Allie activates "Nature’s Reflection" forcing Gordon to take the damage instead (Gordon 2200 > 1400). Gordon sets one card. Turn 5: Allie (Allie: SPC 5/Gordon: SPC: 1). Allie activates "Reverse Glasses" to halve that ATK of all face-up monsters on the field (Colossal Warrior 3100 → 1550). She then activates Continuous Trap: "Limit Reverse", reviving "Mystical Donator" in Attack Position. Allie activates "Speed Spell – Vision Wind", reviving "Fleur Synchron" in Attack Position. Allie tunes "Hibiscus Phoenix" with "Fleur Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Chevalier de Fleur" (2700/2300). Gordon activates "Bottomless Trap Hole" to destroy and banish "Chevalier de Fleur", but Allie uses "Chevalier’s" effect to negate and destroy Gordon’s Trap. Allie activates "Mystical Donator’s" effect, increasing "Chevalier’s" ATK by 800 (2700 > 3500). "Chevalier de Fleur" attacks and destroys "Colossal Warrior" (Gordon 1400 > 0). Allie wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Duels Category:Allie's Duels